With the advent of cloud computing, big data, mobile Internet and smart cities, Internet data traffic has been exploding, and providers urgently need to convert their existing data centers to cloud data centers to provide more flexible business and application support.
Currently, data centers are predominantly based on 10G Ethernet architectures having PCIE interface disk drives. To be able to adequately service the ever-expanding data load, these data centers need to be upgraded for enhanced bandwidth capabilities in parallel with the existing infrastructures.
One method to meet this need is to convert current PCIE interface disk drives to Ethernet interface disk drives, so that the transmission rate of the disk drive module is upgraded to 25 Gbit/s. Converting the system to increase the throughput incurs a thermal load cost due to the increased load on the conversion processor.
Currently, in cloud computing, there are an increased number of storage devices used by data centers, requiring reliability, high density and stability. In many systems, a toothed heat sink is fastened onto the PCB board by a clip or a screw, and thermal energy directed to a heat sink for convection to ensure the processor operates at an appropriate temperature.
The direction and position of the heat sink and the design of the air duct are restricted by the limited space available. For 24 storage solid storage devices (SSDs) built into a 2U space, the size cannot exceed 17.6 mm. Therefore, the design of the thermal dissipation device coupled to the processor on a circuit board is an important consideration.